1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to a circuit for use in a multiple block memory.
2. Related Art
Increasingly, memories have multiple blocks each of which generates output data. The data outputs generated by the memory blocks are multiplexed using a multiplexer that multiplexes the data outputs to provide an output corresponding to the selected memory block. The multiplexer, however, adds delay during a read operation.
Moreover, where outputs of several memory blocks need multiplexing, the multiplexer circuit becomes more cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit for use in a multiple block memory that is simpler and reduces delay during the read operation.